


五月花

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 清教徒, 西部au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 一声枪响过后，荒原开遍殷红的花。





	五月花

再往前走，就是风沙与黑土的王国。

少女牵来纽特的马，一夜饱睡也掩不住骏马久经劳顿的疲态。一只马掌松动了，纽特从行囊里摸出起子和扳手，将松动的螺丝拧紧。西部艰苦的生活过早地给少女的脸颊打上暗红的印记，她对这位彬彬有礼的住客颇有好感，比平时起得更早，对着镜子的碎片一遍遍梳理自己的长发，盘成时兴的式样。

“您真的现在就走吗？”她担忧地看着马厩外阴沉的天气，沙暴就潜伏在这宁静的表象之下。

“如果您愿意，可以在这里想待多久就待多久……”

纽特笑了，“你的好意我心领了，只不过我急着赶路。”末了，他骑上马，又朝她挥手，“再见。”

直到一人一马在视线中模糊成一个黑点，少女才在裙子上擦了擦手。哥哥从牧场回来，抱着干草，问自己的妹妹：“那个怪人，他走了？”

“嘿，不要这么说他。”

“每个人都这么说。现在哪里有人还穿那种毛呢斗篷……”哥哥摇了摇头，极不赞赏地总结道：“活像个古董。”

和墨西哥接壤的西部边陲向来鱼龙混杂。数不清多少亡命之徒就是穿过那片寸草不生的荒茫平原后隐姓埋名。杀人犯、走私犯、异教徒、欧洲来的落魄贵族，这座边缘小镇上的居民早已见怪不怪，纽特混在他们中间并不引人注目。不过可以肯定的是，他那一身奇异的装束必定会成为整座镇子茶余饭后的谈资，过不了多久，他就会听到对于自己的过去千奇百怪的注解。嚼舌根乃人类天性，并不会随着西部传奇的褪色而消亡。

魔鬼之舞和所有小镇酒吧一样，是酒鬼和嫖客频频光顾的放纵之地。纽特花了点时间才找到它。那木漆的标牌饱受风蚀，已经破落不堪，残碎木板上的暗红色痕迹辨不清是血迹还是油漆。也许两者都有，他想。

但这并不妨碍“魔鬼之舞”售卖全镇最好的麦芽酒。夜幕降临后就数这里最热闹。当纽特栓好马，正要走进酒吧时，小巷里窜出一个人影，死死拽住他的斗篷将他拖进阴影里。

“你是谁？你来这里做什么？”是个女孩，尖细的责问颤颤巍巍，和她的手一样。

纽特从兜帽底下看了一眼。女孩一头短发，神情紧张，胸前一排黄铜纽扣在煤油灯下闪闪发光。

“来办点事。”他含糊其辞地说。

“你配枪了吗？告诉我，斗篷里是不是有枪？”她亮出证件，警署的警员，蒂娜·戈德斯坦，尽职尽责到有些爱管闲事。

“抱歉，失陪一下。”纽特一闪身，感觉腰侧有什么东西轻轻一拂，蒂娜有些气急败坏地攥住他的手，“这是什么？”

一柄长口径 燧发手枪露出漆木手柄。

“女士，恕我直言，我并不觉得随身佩枪是什么值得大惊小怪的事，尤其是毗邻国境边界的镇子——”

“带着一把枪上杀人犯和妓女的地盘？”蒂娜说着，将纽特双手反剪到身后，“局长腐败是一回事，我可无法渎职，你今晚得跟我走一趟。”

很快纽特就知道“局长腐败”是怎么一回事，晚上九点，偌大的西班牙后殖民式建筑里就已经一个人也没有了。警察局形同虚设。蒂娜叹了口气，带着他走上一条昏暗的小巷，她朝楼上亮着光的窗子喊了声：“奎妮！”门便打开了。

这是一间铺上了木地板，挂有蕾丝窗帘的小公寓，也许是整座肮脏的小镇里最体面的一户人家。叫做奎妮的金发姑娘是蒂娜的妹妹，供职于市政府，她那会说话的眼睛朝纽特看过来，就立刻明白了大半。

“鞑靼牛肉，还是牛肉馅饼？”

碎牛肉饼上垫着溏心蛋，绿油油的西蓝花围了一圈，热气腾腾端上桌。火候恰到好处，叉子挑破蛋皮，淌出溶溶溏心。纽特局促地小口小口吃完了牛肉，注意到壁炉上方挂着的猎枪。这个小镇的人相信，魔鬼会给他忠实的信徒五发绝不脱靶的子弹。

“枪？”他问道。

蒂娜叹气。“父亲的猎枪。”

“二十年前他被入侵小镇的圣徒杀死了，”奎妮低声说，“当时他是市长，赶去现场的母亲也被杀了。”她说着，面色凄然，泫然欲泣。

人们都说圣徒是靠走私军火发家的。二十年间，外来入侵者逐渐控制了小镇上绝大多数资源，从礼拜教堂、医疗诊所到殡葬店，甚至亲自任命了市长和警察局长。镇上所有人的生老病死都被一家承包了。蒂娜摇摇头，恨恨啐道，不过是杀人越货的买卖。

纽特低声吐出一个名字，“格林德沃。”餐桌上烛光一闪，陡然熄灭。窗外刮起大风，掀起屋顶铁皮，吹得哗哗作响。黑暗中，纽特摸出火柴，却被蒂娜一把握住手。她的眼睛在暗中发着光。

“你是……你是来……”

纽特挣开蒂娜松松握住的手，重新点燃蜡烛。“他杀了我的导师，在他逃亡美洲之前。”

“我的枪，蒂娜。”他又说，“里面还没有子弹。”

狂风过去，夜晚重归寂静。客房里只有一张靠窗的床。纽特拽出藏在斗篷下的银十字架项链，月光给银镀上诡丽的光华。他把冰冷的金属贴在唇上，吻了又吻。

“先生，我知道他就在这里。”

二十年前，欧洲大陆。

宗教改革的浪潮席卷了人间的上帝之国。他始终不习惯称那一天为决斗日，圣徒带着军队冲进了修道院，他想去找邓布利多，却被忒休斯反锁在塔楼上。那时他只有十七岁，手里握着那枚邓布利多交给他的十字架一刻不停地祈祷。国王大道上的决斗以他导师的死亡告终。看着日日相处的导师倒在血泊里，纽特忍不住失声痛哭。混战中，忒休斯也不知去向；正教徒和异教徒的尸首血肉模糊，被一把火烧得只剩骨架，无法辨认。国王出面镇压了叛乱，清教徒首领格林德沃带着一群信徒乘坐五月花号逃亡美洲，在普利茅斯上岸。

他和衣而眠，睡得极不安稳。纽特梦见修道院的圣物，那顶荆棘花冠从基督的头顶蓦然坠落，而他们在神像前亲吻。

他的腹中孕育着第三重罪孽。

第二天晚上纽特前往魔鬼之舞，点了一杯麦芽酒，漫不经心地啜饮着。钢琴手正弹着一架老掉牙的钢琴，琴键泛黄，演奏者本人也已半醉半醒。曲子很没劲，他走向赌桌，玩了两把德州扑克，故意输得很惨。慷慨的异乡人给牌友点上雪茄，旁敲侧击地询问格林德沃。可小镇里的人都没听过这个名字似的，也没有人知道那圣徒的领袖究竟住在哪里。钢琴手彻底醉的不省人事。

纽特接替他弹下去，节奏很快，音符雀跃，舞池里的人一愣，合着节拍疯狂舞蹈起来。李斯特改编帕格尼尼第二十四号狂想曲的《钟》。美艳的老板娘倚在琴盖上，他一听就知道，这是个法国女人。

魔鬼来到了我的酒吧。女人的唇红得似火，意有所指说道。

人们总说帕格尼尼是魔鬼派来的作曲家，而把帕格尼尼演奏得出神入化的海菲兹却成了上帝的小提琴手。纽特弹得专注，余光瞥见罗泽尔似笑非笑打量着他。

他按下最后一个音，酒客鼓起掌来。

你有双好看的眼睛。女人请了他一杯酒，转身走上楼梯消失不见了。

那晚之后，魔鬼之舞陌生的斗篷酒客变成了小镇上人人谈论的对象。有人说他是个杀人如麻的亡命之徒，也有人说他是来小镇寻仇，更有人开起下流玩笑，异乡人和酒吧老板娘的艳闻趣事在满口黄牙，抽着旱烟的赌徒们中间引起一阵阵猥亵的大笑。

蒂娜觉得纽特去勾引鸨母已经是神志不清的行为。奎妮却猜测纽特只是想知道格林德沃的下落。纽特的右手贴在腰间，不安地来回抚摸着。

我必须杀死他，我知道该怎么做。罗泽尔是和格林德沃流亡美洲的圣徒之一。

可你的手枪并没有子弹。蒂娜提醒道。

会有的。纽特低声说，梅菲斯特或者别的合适的魔鬼，他会给我子弹。

犹豫再三，蒂娜终于在纽特的软磨硬泡下告知了他召唤魔鬼的仪式。她并没有什么损失，纽特想要的复仇也是奎妮和她所期望的恶报，但不知为何，话一出口蒂娜就犹豫了，好像是看到了阴影里的魔鬼，以及魔鬼带给纽特的可怕命运。纽特将两位姑娘送出房间，低声道，无论发生什么，都别回头看。

不一会儿，纽特的银十字架沾满自己的鲜血，上下颠倒，他用蜡烛摆成五芒星的形状。寂静的客房灌满冷风，风声大作，玻璃窗上出现裂痕。

我的愿望只有一个。

他小声祈祷，整个世界的光源只剩下五支蜡烛。墙上的影子狰狞的扭动着，烛光骤然熄灭，影子和黑暗融为一体。他摸出手枪，枪变重了，弹膛多了五发子弹。

眼见事成，纽特大汗淋漓倒在床上。风声骤减，窗外树叶婆娑的碎响正如魔鬼的低喃。

绝不会脱靶的五发子弹，一颗射入头颅，两颗钉上手掌，两颗没入脚背。用你的双手让十字架倒挂，魔鬼的信徒。

因纽特频频光顾魔鬼之舞，异乡人和酒吧老板娘的艳情故事便有了后续。他法语说得流利。有时他们用法语交流，把别的人都隔绝在语言的屏障之外。一连几天，钢琴手的位置都留给了纽特。他彻夜弹奏同一首曲子，舞池里娇俏的小姐踩出魔鬼的舞步，她们不知疲倦地跳啊笑啊，直到精疲力竭地倒在地上，韧带撕裂。

随着纽特的到来，魔鬼之舞的生意格外兴隆，他的钢琴曲有着不可言说的魔力一般，人们不知疲倦地喝酒跳舞，赌瘾上头的酒鬼打碎的玻璃杯子都翻了一番。老板娘的视线隔着人群烫在他的后背上。蒙马特高地的玫瑰。纽特被她领着上了二楼的卧房，她脱下纽特的衣服，用枪抵住他的心脏，那枚银十字架露出来。罗泽尔的手上有常年持枪磨出来的茧，那只手抚摸着纽特，让他想起很多年前，另一双手是怎样温柔地，犹豫地抚摸他宽大修士袍下的身体。

纽特柔声说，亲爱的，让我们把欢愉留给誓言。那含情脉脉的眼神，世上没有人能抗拒得了。

你真扫兴。罗泽尔说。

纽特笑了，我想在祂的见证下亲吻你。

晚风和煦，蔷薇和夜露的香气从窗棂缝隙里透进来，而他却浸在油膏燃烧的烟味里。昏暗的梦境，焚香、木板的潮气，熏得他头脑昏沉，竟在神圣的壁龛前，受难基督的十字圣象下袒露自己最无可饶恕的罪行——“圣父，”他轻声说，眼神却从基督的脚尖，挪到他身后的那片阴影上，“我承受不住了，我必须……我必须要告诉您，我……”他哭了起来，慌张得不知所措。

“要告诉我什么？”邓布利多柔声询问。

“我爱您。”他流畅地说了出来，对自己直言不讳深感诧异。他等待着鞭子和斥责。

邓布利多，他的导师，他的施洗者，他在尘世间真正的父，屈膝跪下，和他一同跪在基督的圣象前，说出他连想都不敢想的话，“如此看来，我与你同罪。”

等他回过神来的时候，纽特才意识到他们正在神龛前亲吻。邓布利多说，这件事我想了很久，久到你不敢想象。

什么事？

在祂的见证下吻你。

他们双双跌入不甚柔软的苦行床，跌入身体在床垫上压出的凹痕，跌入他们的坟墓。

罗泽尔如约来到教堂，红毯从布道台一路滚到教堂门口。她挽着纽特的手臂，红玫瑰像血雨，从空中纷纷洒落。他瞪大了双眼，布道台上格林德沃一身牧师打扮，白色披肩，玫瑰念珠，一双异瞳兼具神圣和邪恶。魔鬼在圣殿栖身，纽特忍不住笑出声，罗泽尔眸光一闪，从洁白的纱裙底下掏出一把枪来。

子弹射中了纽特的胸膛，却没有血迹。

他笑了笑，“该我了。”

他劈手打落罗泽尔的枪，给了她一发子弹。女人倒下去，不可置信地躺在血泊里。

格林德沃张开双臂，声音湿冷干涩，“魔鬼得了你的灵魂，我还是赢了。”

纽特不理会他，他的枪百发百中，杀死了所有的圣徒。最后，他掏出腰间的老式燧发手枪，五颗子弹破开格林德沃的血肉，将他钉上十字架。圣洁和罪恶上下颠倒，蒂娜闯进血流成河的教堂。纽特，我们离开这里，我们往南边去，我们可以去做警察，我们可以做生意，我们可以逃走。她声音急切，几近哀求了。

纽特朝冒烟的枪口吹气。

“我还有笔交易要去收尾。”他的口哨声唤来马，骏马载着他朝荒漠里跑去。

小镇的尽头是一片荒原。荒原黄沙漫漫，风沙大作，一个罩着中世纪斗篷的黑影从迷眼的黄沙尘中现出身形。

纽特勒马，把枪抛还给魔鬼。

魔鬼的声音宛如树叶婆娑，他不屑地嗤笑一声，你的代价，已经付过了。

纽特皱眉道，我还活着。

二十年前，我用这把镰刀带走了你的爱人。魔鬼顿了顿，长口径 燧发手枪无限拉长，化为一柄镰刀。也 带走了你的孩子。

他情不自禁地颤抖起来，荒原这样大，这样空旷，和他想象中的死后之地并无区别，他恰如濒死困兽，痛苦地呻吟道，那个孩子……他不是没有活下来吗……难道是……难道是……

你的爱人想要你活着。魔鬼好心解释，冤冤相报，他看得多了。魔鬼接着说，又知道你肯定会去送死。一个灵魂保你不死，一个灵魂了你夙愿。你的心愿达成了，我该走了。

他把手枪丢给纽特。

不！等等我！

纽特大喊道，他的视野里已是空无一人，仅剩寂寂荒原从他脚下延伸到地平线，地毯一样铺展开，远处的国境线和丘陵模糊成一条黑黄色的长带。

他发疯了似的向前跑着，手枪突然重了些。纽特绝望地大喊：带我走！别留下我！别再留下我一个人……他往前跑，一直跑进夕阳里。

小镇人都说那是个阴沉的五月。

一声枪响过后，荒原开遍殷红的花。

Fin.


End file.
